Story Note 01: The Time Machine
by Theditzandbush
Summary: Three girls unexpectedly show up at Draco's mansion. This includes a cage, a sandwich, a rather large closet, and propelling Draco into the future! R/R please! ^^;;


OK so.... This Ditz is rather bored, so she found a story note! For all of you who do not know what a story note is, it is a story built by passing a note around and each of my friends (delusional each in their own special way) continue from where the last person left off. We have created many of these, but currently I possess them all!!! And I am going to post them up here and the bush and I shall continue them. Maybe.  
  
Story Note 01: Tori, Kameko, and James in: The TIME MACHINE!  
  
***  
  
A/N: The Ditz's alter ego (used for story purposes, superhero-ness, an alibi and the like) is Kameko. The Bush's alter ego (same uses) is Tori, and my dear friend Jordan (who contributed to this story note) is James. We are but three girls determined to wreak havoc on the Harry Potter community... at least- through this story note.  
  
ALSO: Since we make these on paper, on FF.net it is not as easy to determine who wrote what, so I will type who wrote what where before they worte it with parenthesis! (If you understood, good for you- you are going insane, as I am.)  
  
***  
  
(Ditz)   
  
I am so bored I wanna write a story note  
  
(Bush)  
  
Subject?  
  
(Ditz)  
  
No clue lets have Jordan come up w/ one  
  
(Bush)  
  
K.  
  
(Jordan)  
  
It was a dark and stormy night, but that didn't matter, Draco sat up in his tree watching the rain fall all around him- but not on him because he had bewitched it to not rain on him in the tree. He suddenly sat up, aware of someone's presence. He looked down from his high perch in the tree. Shadows loomed... 'But how could they get through the security barrier?' He thought. *BOOM* A crash of thunder, followed by a flash of lightning. Draco strained to see who was down there, but there was no one, a second... the shadows were gone... "Hmm... maybe it was just my imagination."  
  
(Bush)  
  
Draco went up to  
  
(Ditz)  
  
his room to see three girls. He screamed- REALLY LOUD. But then a girl said, "Hey, I'm Kameko!" as she stole Tori's entire supply of Kameko-away and came up with a Tori and James-away and started spraying Draco with it.  
  
"HEY!!" said Tori and James. Draco eased away from Tori and James.  
  
(Bush)  
  
Tori out of no where came up with a Tori and James-away neutralizer and cancelled out the devastating properties of Tori and James away.   
  
Suddenly Kameko caught Draco in a cage. "I caught Draco, beat that! You're going to have to catch someone pretty important. So who are you guys going after?"  
  
"I'm going back in time 52 years or so to catch a young Tom Riddle!" Tori said.  
  
"And I'm going to catch the real James Potter!" James said.  
  
(Jordan)  
  
"Hey Draco, do you happen to have a time machine conveniently located in your house somewhere?" James asked the now extremely confused Draco.  
  
"Hey, I caught him, no questions!" Kameko said, spraying moreTori and James away.  
  
"Actually, yes, I do have a time machine conveniently located in my house somewhere," Draco said, pointing to a small closet door. James and Tori went over to the small door and opened it.   
  
"WOAH!" They both said as they peered inside the door.  
  
"What?" Asked Kameko.  
  
"That's a really big closet!" James said.  
  
Kameko came over to investigate. She attempted to see over Tori and James' heads. "That is one huge closet!" Tori exclaimed. Tori and James just stood in shock.  
  
(Ditz)  
  
Kameko was jumping up and down trying to see over Tori, James and Draco's heads (she had let him out of the cage) because they were all over 5' 7" tall and Kameko was ALMOST 5' 3". "Damn these short legs!!" She yelled in frustration. She ran off crying in a corner until Draco offered to give her a piggyback ride and then she was happy.  
  
Once she could see, she gasped. "That is one HUMONGOUS closet!"  
  
"Told you so," said James. There was a time machine in the middle of the giant closet. Everyone piled into it and Kameko started pushing random shiny buttons when there was a *BANG*  
  
Tori yelled "What the HELL did you do?!"  
  
"Ummm.... I pushed buttons?" Kameko said innocently.  
  
James looked outside and said with a matter of fact look on her face, "I believe Kameko has *BANG*dededededed-" Tori slapped her "Thank you, Tori- as I was saying- we have been sent into the future!"  
  
(Bush)  
  
"THE FUTURE! OH KAMEKO YOU'RE IN TROUBLE NOW!!!" Tori said. Suddenly she had a butcher knife in her hand.  
  
"NO Tori don't kill me!" Kameko screamed.  
  
"Whatcha talking about?" Tori said, chopping up some chicken meat. "I'm just making a sandwich."  
  
(Jordan)  
  
"And you're not getting any so HA!" Tori added.  
  
"Do I get a sandwich?" James asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure do you want one too, Draco?"  
  
"Umm, sure" he replied.  
  
"Oooooh," James looked around. "Where exactly are we?"  
  
"My house in the future, I guess," Draco said.   
  
"Well we're definatley not in that huge closet anymore." James said as she eyed three guys all the same age with platinum blonde hair. "MINE!" Yelled James as she sprayed them with Tori and Kameko-away.  
  
"What's going on here?" One of them asked. "Who are you?" He said pointing at Draco, who looked exactly like them.  
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy."  
  
"No, you can't be- That's our Dad's name." Another of the identical boys said.  
  
"What are you names?" James said, batting her eyelashes and grinning.  
  
"I'm Lukey, this is Dran and Venny."  
  
"Wierd names," Mumbled Kameko to Tori.  
  
Suddenly the door banged open. "What's going on here?!?" A tall figure stood in the doorway, also with platinum blond hair.  
  
Draco gulped. "What's your name?"  
  
"My name is Draco Malfoy."  
  
Draco's curiosity got the better of him. "Who did you marry?"  
  
***  
  
WHEE!!!!! There goes one story note down, lol! My friends and I wrote a WHOLE BUNCH of these with different plots and varying degrees of normalcy, but um... unfortunately I lost all but two, hehe... ^^;; ah well. Ironic that the other one is about Pokemon. What?! Don't look at me like that! Pokemon is rather interesting!! AND... not to mention it was the first story note that introduced the Kameko away... ah well.  
  
~Ditz 


End file.
